Bert Riggs
" (DLC03 Vault118 BertRiggs.txt) |family =Julianna Riggs - wife |role =Scientist |location =Vault 118 |quests =Brain Dead |alignment = |level = |tag skills = |derived = |actor = |dialogue =DLC03 Vault118 BertRiggs.txt |baseid = |refid = }} Doctor Bert Riggs is a scientistThe Sole Survivor: "Tell me about yourself." Bert Riggs: "Oh uh... well, I'm a scientist. You've probably met my wife, Julianna, already. Not sure what else to say really. Was there something else, Detective?" (DLC03 Vault118 BertRiggs.txt) and was a lead developer for General Atomics International, now a robobrain in Vault 118 in 2287. Background Pre-War Bert Riggs was a lead developer of the robobrain for General Atomics International and at some point before the Great WarThe Sole Survivor: "Tell me about your research." Bert Riggs: " Was there something else, Detective?" The Sole Survivor: "I'd like to hear more about your research." Bert Riggs: "Oh wonderful! No one else here really wants to talk about it. Functionally this model is more or less the same as the previous versions I worked on, but without the neural inhibitor and reconditioning. The voice modulator seems to have some minor issues interfacing with the neural matrix, which can add some moodiness. But that's easily solved with regular tune ups. Was there something else, Detective?" (DLC03 Vault118 BertRiggs.txt) he married Julianna Riggs, a wealthy financial advisor. She a critical and harsh person, was very good with their finances and was able to take charge of situations, which allowed Bert to focus on his classified research.The Sole Survivor: " " Bert Riggs: "Oh, well I'm probably just being paranoid, but... She's been so much more pleasant lately. I mean it's been nice, but also a bit unnerving. Most people don't really understand us, but I always appreciated how she can just take charge of a situation. It's what allowed me to focus on my research. I'm worried something has happened to her. She doesn't seem like the same person. Was there something else, Detective?" (DLC03 Vault118 BertRiggs.txt) They were a wealthy family and one of the best connected in Boston. Sometime before 2077, Julianna met Ezra Parker, a business tycoon who wanted to build a vault inside his hotel. Bert and Julianna became the majority investors in the hotelThe Sole Survivor: "Your residents are robots?" Maxwell: "Well, Gilda Broscoe and Keith McKinney were our first investors. They are both movie stars with very storied careers. Santiago Avida is a world renowned painter, he joined us shortly after Gilda invested as he was working on a series of paintings of her at the time. Bert and Julianna Riggs are our largest investors in the hotel, holding as large a portion as the other combined. Mrs. Riggs comes from old money, lots of investments in natural resources. Mr. Riggs was a researcher for General Atomics on the Robobrain project." (DLC03 Vault118 Receptionist.txt) vault,The Sole Survivor: "Tell me about the victim." Maxwell: "Mr. Ezra Parker was the primary owner and financier for the hotel. He had vast experience managing venture projects around the world. It was his idea to have our premier clients become investors in the vault section of the hotel. He worked with Vault-Tec to have this built to their every specification. Was there anything else?" (DLC03 Vault118 Receptionist.txt) while the vault was under construction, she and Bert moved all of their belongings from their mansion into Vault 118.The Sole Survivor: "What's with all the junk in here?" Ezra Parker: "These are our things. We're just waiting till the war blows over so we can bring them back to the mansion." (DLC03 Vault118 JuliannaRiggs.txt) Vault 118 Bert and Julianna were already at the vault when nuclear war occurred, they were then joined by Ezra and other VIPs at the vault. Bert used the school room at the vault as his laboratory and continued to work at robobrains in there. After some time and discussion with other dwellers, he decided that the best way to survive was to become robobrains themselves, everyone intrigued, agreed and all the guests became robobrains.Vault 118 terminal entries; overseer's terminal, Change of testing parametersThe Sole Survivor: "Your residents are robots?" Maxwell: "Not robots, Detective. Well not exactly anyway. I believe the term they use is Robobrain. Back before the war, the residents decided the best way to wait it out was to put their brains inside robotic chassis." (DLC03 Vault118 Receptionist.txt) A few days prior to "Ezra's death" Julianna found something about the finances in the overseer's office. Although she tried to tell Bert he wasn't listening, his head in his research.The Sole Survivor: "I heard that Julianna and Ezra had an argument a few days before he was found dead. Tell me about that." Bert Riggs: "Well, I was in my lab at the time so I didn't hear it, but Julianna has always been rather critical of Mr. Parker. I think she found something in the overseer's office... I wasn't listening when she told me about it. I kind of had my head in my research. I don't know really. I try to let her handle all the money stuff. Was there something else, Detective?" (DLC03 Vault118 BertRiggs.txt) Because of this Parker would have that section locked claiming it was dangerous.The Sole Survivor: "The door to the overseer's office is locked." Maxwell: "Oh yes, Mr. Parker locked it a while back after finding out that one of the other residents had been inside. Said it wasn't safe. If the key isn't on him, it's probably in Mr. Parker's room. Was there anything else?" (DLC03 Vault118 Receptionist.txt) Ezra's death After Ezra's death, Bert noticed some changes in his wife. She was usually harsh but now she was kind and nice to him, she also started forgetting the names of their cats and said she was getting ill all the time.Ezra Parker: "Hello Mr. Whiskers. Who's a pretty kitty?" Bert Riggs: "Julianna... Mr. Whiskers died last month. This is Scruffy, remember?" Ezra Parker: "Oh... of course. Silly me." Bert Riggs: "Just let me have a look at the neural interface matrix and I'm sure I can clear that-" Ezra Parker: " " Bert Riggs: "Oh god, not this again. Last month you were convinced you had the measles..." Julianna: "You're not a doctor, what would you even know about it. And besides, I think it may be malaria." Bert Riggs: "First of all, I am a doctor." Ezra Parker: "Yes, but not a real doctor. Robotics isn't an actual medical degree." Bert Riggs: "Secondly, I've told you time and again, you can't get sick inside the suit. It's not physically possible." Ezra Parker: "I know when I'm getting sick, Bert. Now why don't you just wander off and play in your lab. Have fun, dear!" Bert Riggs: "Oh, god Julianna. Whatever. I'm going to the lab." (DLC03 Vault118 BertRiggs.txt and DLC03 Vault118 JuliannaRiggs.txt) He doesn't want to admit to the thoughts he has that it was actually his wife that was murdered,The Sole Survivor: "Did you have any thoughts about the murder?" Bert Riggs: "Oh, well... that's not really my field of expertise, but I'm sure there are probably some clues at the crime scene. Was there something else, Detective?" (DLC03 Vault118 BertRiggs.txt)The Sole Survivor: " " Bert Riggs: "Oh, well... that's not really my field of expertise, but I'm sure there are probably some clues at the crime scene. Was there something else, Detective?" (DLC03 Vault118 BertRiggs.txt) willing to go along with the ruse "sickness" as a "glitch in the neurochemical regulator that were supposedly introduced by the voice modulator interface."The Sole Survivor: " " Bert Riggs: "I'm sure that's just a glitch in the neurochemical regulator. I'm still working out the kinks that were introduced by the voice modulator interface. If she would just let me give the regulator a tune up I'm sure she would be back to normal." (DLC03 Vault118 BertRiggs.txt)The Sole Survivor: "Have you noticed Julianna acting strangely lately?" Bert Riggs: "I'm sure it's nothing. She's just feeling stressed like the rest of us. I mean, there's still a murderer out there, Detective." (DLC03 Vault118 BertRiggs.txt) With some persuasion Bert can admit to his wife's death and inform the Sole Survivor that this person was not his wife,The Sole Survivor: "Robobrains have a voice modulator? Tell me about that." Bert Riggs: "That's what allows us to recreate our original voices. They can mimic any normal human voice, actually. Maintaining our original voices helps reinforce the neural network, sort of like playing music for an Alzheimer's patient." (DLC03 Vault118 BertRiggs.txt)The Sole Survivor: " " Bert Riggs: "My wife has always been a very harsh woman, Detective. I don't know who it is in our room, but that is not my wife, Detective." Was there something else, Detective? (DLC03 Vault118 BertRiggs.txt) and after some investigation this was discovered to be true. Ezra had taken Julianna's identity after he killed her in an argument over his embezzlement. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Appearances Bert Riggs appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. References Category:Far Harbor robots and computers Category:Robobrain characters Category:Vault 118 characters de:Bert Riggs es:Bert Riggs ru:Берт Риггс uk:Берт Ріггс